Ninja School Love
by EmoSkater72
Summary: Well this is my second story, first if you count it being a Naruto themed story. Rated T for language and some dirty thoughts, not to dirty though. Did I mention its Sasusaku, if not then there you go. I suck at summaries so just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

_My second story. Nothin much to say so yeah, just read the story._

_Italics= thoughts_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Great, just great, movin' to another new fuckin' school, not my fault the teacher got me mad and I wrote that he's gay on his car. In my defense I think he is. Now I'm going to a new ninja school to become a kunoichi. What is this my seventh school in the past 4 years? Honestly I lost count. Now I'm being brought to who knows where by a lady I hardly even know. Oh, sorry you probably want to know who I am. I'm Sakura Haruno, orphan, trouble maker, and kunoichi in training. I am 12 years old, "5" '1', have abnormally pink hair and emerald-green eyes. So many girls think my hair is some cheap hair dye and when they say that I just want to punch their teeth out.

So I am an orphan child movin to Konaha apparently. My dad was murdered in a war before I was born and my mom died giving birth to me. When kids find out how my mom died that say that it was my fault. That right there is one of the few weaknesses I have. I try not to think about it much but when I do I just can't help it, I cry.

I'm also a trouble maker. I cause trouble, what can I say, I am magnet to trouble, it always finds me. I've tipied things, egged stuff graffiti, and a whole bunch of stuff. I can't help it, it's the only way I get any attention, actually scratch that there is another way I get attention. I can sing, dance, play instruments, what can i say i love it.

" There it is Sakura." The old hag said to me. "Konaha."

"Hn. Like I care." I say to her.

"You should."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because this is your last chance Sakura, you mess this up then we are putting you in juvie, no more training to be a kunoichi anymore." _How dare that hag!_

"Fine. OMG LOOK AT THIS PLACE! IT IS SOOO COOL! How's that?" I ask

"Better than your attitude right now." The 'Hag' answers.

_Fuck you, bitch._

"Oh, fuckin' well."

"Language, Sakura." She glares at me through the rear view mirror.

Oh and did i mention I'm not even allowed to sit in the passenger seat! Come on people I'm not five.

"Here is your stop. I'll help you with your stuff." She says to me.

"I get my own apartment?"

"Yep. We're trusting you on this Sakura."

_Hell. Yeah._

"Sweet!" I yell as I run upstairs with my guitar case.

"Room 13, Sakura!" Hag lady yells at me as i run inside.

"K,K!"

* * *

_Thats all peoples. I hope you liked it! Sorry if its too short I'll make the next chapter longer._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I get up to the door and guess what, i dont have the key. So i grab a bobby pin from my hair and bend it. i put it in the lock, moved it a bit, and its unlocked.

_Wow, bad security._

I walk in and wow. This place is pretty big. The first thing i see is the living room and kithcen. The kitchen has black and white checkered tiles and black cabnet doors. The stove is also black with four burners. The counter is just... wow. Its granite, and trust me, the only time i've seen counters like these was on t.v. There was also a fridge and freezer. Can you guess what color? Black.

I then went into the living room. The couches were, of course, black. There was also two chairs. They were... white. Gotcha there didn't i? In front of the couch on the floor, (where else would you put it) was a glass coffee table. On the wall in front of the chairs and couch was a 45 inch plasma t.v. Never had one of those either.

_The hag did good._

"Sakura, here are your bags."

"Thanks."

I picked up two of the bags and went in search of the bedroom.

When i got there i dropped my bags. There was a queen sized bed with a plasma t.v. on the wall infront of it. Next to the bed on the left was a black mini fridge.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

On the right wall was a back ( surprise, surprise) dresser with four droors. My favorite part of the room was the walls. The colors were different on each one. The first wall was white, second was dark blue, third was black, and the fourth was red.

_My favorite room._

"Sakura I have to go now." Yelled the hag lady.

I walked back into the living room where she was.

"See ya." I say to her.

"Remember this is your last chance." she said

"Yeah, yeah, i know."

"Okay then, goodbye." She said as she left.

_Finally i thought that bitch would never leave._

I walk into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. There was shelves and doors stocked with food.

"Sweet." I said as i took out an apple.

I go over and sit on a bar stool that was under the counter. There was a paper and envelope on there. I read the paper and it said...

_Sakura,_

_You will be transfered to Konaha Ninja Academy on Monday. In this envelope there is directions and money to cover three months rent on the apartment and for food._

_Love, Akumi_

_So that's the hags name. _I thought.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Hey teme, hey teme, hey teme, HEY TEME!" Naruto my "best friend" yells in my ear.

"Hn. What dobe?"

" Did you hear, did you hear did you hear?" He asks

"Hear what?"

"We are getting a new student Monday." He yells

"Hn. So what?"

"Dont you wana know if its a boy or a girl?"

"Hn."

"I'm taking that as a yes. Its gonna be a girl." He yells.

"Another fucking fangirl." I say

"You never know, maybe she won't be one of your fangirls."

"Hn. Whatever."

* * *

_That was the second chapter. Hope you liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, stupid school._

_Anyway third chapter._

* * *

Sasuke POV

_Great, it's Monday, the new fangirl is going to be here. _I thought as I started to walk to school.

"HEY TEME!" Naruto yells as he runs to me.

"Hn."

"You're cranky today, teme."

"Hn."

"Is it because we're going to get a new girl in class today?"

"Aa."

"Don't worry, she won't be a fangirl!"

"Hn."

"Oh look, we're here! New girl, here I come." Naruto yells as he runs into the acadamy.

"Hn. Dope." I said as a walked into the school.

I come into the classroom when I see Naruto waving at me with an empty seat next to him. I started to walk toward him when I'm surrounded by my fangirl pack.

"Sasuke-kun, marry me!"

"Sausuke-kun bare my children, we can rebuild your clan!" _Creepy._

"Over here Sasuke-kun, there is an empty seat by me." Karin says as she pulls me out of the crowd and kicks a girl out of the seat next to her.

"Ummm, Naruto has a seat for me." I say as I try to pull away.

"Hmp. Fine, tommorow then?" She says while looking at me, trying to look cute.

_Not working. _I thought as I walked toward Naruto.

"Hey Teme, hope you don't mind, but I'm keeping the seat next to you open for the new girl." Naruto says to me when I sat down.

I look at the open seat next to me and put my feet on it.

"Aa"

"I'm taking that as an okay." Naruto says

"Quiet down, quiet down, as some of you know, we are getting a new student today." Iruka-sensei said standing infront of his desk.

"And now I welcome Sakura Haruno to this class, come on in Sakura!" He says.

The door opens and the girl that comes in shocks me a little, not thaat I would tell anyone.

* * *

Sakura POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, CRASH! The alarm clock said before I smashed it into little pieces. Not my fault, I have inhuman strength.

"Time for school." I said as I went to go get dressed.

I put on a red qipao dress with white circular designs with short sleeves, tight green shorts under the dress, and a forhead protecter that I stole about three years ago, no one knows I took it yet, and I looked at the clock.

_8:50 I have ten minutes to get there._ I thought as I got the directions out and left.

8 minutes later

_Finally, I got here with two minutes left. _I thougth as I walked down the halway of the acadamy.

"Ah, you must be the new student." A voice said behind me. I took out a kunai and turned to face of the person. He had brown hair in a high ponytail wearing a shinobi outfit and forhead portector with blue sandals and a flat jacket.

_Must be one of the instructors._ I thought as I put my kunai in my pouch that's strapped to my leg.

"Wow, you had your guard up, nice job. I'm Iruka Umino your acadamy instructor." Iruka said holding out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." I said ignoring the hand.

"Well then," He said as he put his hand down, "Follow me, your class is this way."

I followed him down the hallway to a room that had the number 17 on it.

"Wait out here, until I tell you to come in." Iruka said as he walked into the class room.

I was thinking for a few seconds untoil I heard him say " And now I welcome Sakura Haruno to this class, come on in Sakura."

I open the door and walked in. I just stood next to Iruka-sensei looking at the class.

"Okay Sakura you can tell us about yourself or go sit next to Sauske up there." Iruka-sensei said pointing to a pale dude with duck butt hair in the back.

_I choose option number two. _I thought as I walked uo the steps to sit next to emo dude. On the way up I got glares from most of the girls in the class exept one.

_Weird. _I thought as i sat next to emo dude.

"Well then lets get started shall we?" Iruka-sensei said.

"Now, tommorow is the final exam, for you to graduate you must create at least two identical clones of yourself." He said.

"Today was a good day for you to come Sakura, because we are going to reveiw some of the jutsus we learned earlier in the year." Iruka said.

_Whopee. _I thought as Iruka-sensei started the reveiw. I totally spaced out during the whole reveiw.

"Okay class, time for lunch, remember, come back at one." Iruka said as he left the room.

_Finally. _I thought as I left behind everyone.

Sasuke POV

"Told you she's not a fangirl." Naruto said as we walk toward Ichiraku.

"Hn."

"Tch, teme."

"Dope."

"TEME!"

"Dope."

"TEME!"

We finally got to Ichiraku.

"Hn, fine you win." I said as I sat down.

"Ha. Oh hi old man, I'll have the beef ramen." Naruto said as he sat down next to me.

"Hn. I'll have the same." I said to Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku.

"Rigth up boys." Teuchi said to us.

"So, what do you think about Sakura? Didn't expect pink hair, at least we know why her parents named her that."

"Hn."

"God you're antisocial."

"Aa."

"Here you go." Teuchi said giving us our ramen.

"Thanks!"

"Hn."

Five minutes later Naruto finished his third ramen.

"Well, I have to go, bye teme, bye old man." Naruto says leaving money on the counter.

"Hn."

"Goodbye Naruto, see you tonight." Teuchi said.

_I hope he's talking about Naruto coming here to eat ramen tonight_. I thought

"Hn. I have to go too." I said leaving money on the counter like Naruto.

"Bye Sauske." Teuchi said.

Hn, bye." I said back as I left.

I was then walking into the woods on a path toward the acadamy when I heard voices to the right of the path.

"You better leave my Sasuke-kun alone, or else Pinky." A girl said.

_Karin. _I thought.

"Just leave me alone, bitch." Another girl said.

_Who's that?_

"Don't you dare call me that!" Karin yelled.

"Just did, see ya." The girl said.

I walked to the tree Karin was behind and saw her looking up the tree.

"Get back here bitch!" She yelled.

"Who are you yelling at, a crow?" I asked.

"Sasuke-kun! I was just talking to the new girl, you know, a friendly conversation." Karin said.

"It sounded friendly." I said as I left toward the acadamy.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled.

I turned to see her trying to get a kunai out of the tree trunk.

"Hn." I said as I left.

When I got beck, I saw everyone but Naruto.

_Dope. _I thought as I sat in my seat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys sorry I haven't updated._

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Sakura POV

God, I just got away from Karin. What is everyone's deal with that dude? He has hair that looks like a duck's ass. I don't think I got off on the right foot with the girls in the class, they want to probably kill me now. I went to the Hokage's Monument, and luckily I had paint with me. And I happened to know that a kid in my class, Naruto I belive, is a troublemaker.

_They will never know it was me._ I thought as I started painting on it.

Once I was done I headed back to the academy. When I got there I saw everyone but Naruto and duck butt.

_Perfect._ I thought as I walked to my seat and ignored all the death glares the girls were giving me. Seriously, if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. A few minutes later Duck butt came in. A bunch of girls surrounded him and started saying things like...

"Sauske marry me!"

"Sasuke-kun let me help you revive your clan."

"I love you Sasuke-kun and I know you love me too!"

"No, me you skank."

"No Sauske loves me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

_I actually feel a little bad for him, oh well. _I thought as I saw him sneak out of the girl fight and up to the seat next to me.

"Hn." He said before sitting.

"No Naruto with you?" I asked.

"Hmm, you actually talk, surprise, surprise. And no, he is not with me." Sauske said.

"You seem so worried about him." I said sarcastically.

"Hn. I know he's making trouble right now. That's probably why Iruka is not here." He says.

I was about to reply him when Iruka comes in with Naruto tied up with rope. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"See." Sauske said next to me.

"Hn." I say back.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that, tomorrow you got another chance and you're messing up again." Iruka said.

"Humph." Is all what Naruto says.

"Ha! Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

Everyone started groaning.

_Nice job Fox Face. _I thought.

After Sasuke and I transformed we got to go to our seats and watch the rest of the class. When Naruto was up next I heard Pineapple Head and Blondie say...

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Said Pineapple Head.

"We always pay for your screw-ups." Blondie said.

"Like I care." Naruto said as he walked in front of Iruka-sensei.

"Transform!" Naruto yelled.

But when the smoke disappeared what I saw shocked me big time. I saw a naked girl that looked like Naruto a bit.

"Haha! Got ya, that's my sexy jutsu." Naruto said as he laughed.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Yelled Iruka.

_Wow, he is a trouble maker. But the way Iruka-sensei reacted to Naruto's sexy jutsu was HILARIOUS! _I thought as Naruto walked back to his seat.

**TIME SKIP. YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING. I'M NOT HERE. JUST GO ON ABOUT YOUR OWN BUISNESS.**

Sasuke POV

_Stupid Naruto, always making the mess of things. _I thought as I walked through out the forest.

"So, is there a reason why people hate Naruto." Asked a voice above me. I looked up to see Sakura sitting on a tree branch.

"Of course there is, why?" I replied.

"I noticed how most people treat him. Like he's an outcast. So what's the reason?" She said back.

"Come down here and I'll tell you." I said to her.

"No way, I don't trust you." She said.

_Well we are going to have to change that won't we? _I thought.

"Well, I guess you won't find out then." I said as I walked past the tree.

"Fine, Duck Butt! See you tomorrow!" She yelled from behind me.

_Duck Butt? _I asked in my head to myself. I turned around to ask her what that means but she was already gone.

**TIME SKIP TO THE TEST. TIME SKIP TO THE TEST. TIME SKIP TO THE TEST. TIME SKIP TO THE TEST. TIME SKIP TO THE TEST.**

Sakura POV

I was sitting in class with everyone else, then Iruka-sensei walked into the room.

"Hello students, we will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... the clone justsu." Iruka said. I looked over at Naruto to see him freaking out.

_Must be his weakest jutsu. _I thought as I looked at Iruka-sensai again.

"Naruto, you're up." Iruka said.

Naruto then walked up to the front of the class looking confident. He then used the hand signals then the blue thingy**(I forgot what it was called) **surrounded him.

"Clone Jutsu!" He yelled as smoke covered him.

When it cleared, on the ground next to Naruto was another one, except this one looks like it was seriously ill.

"You fail!" Iruka yelled.

_Wow, harsh. _I thought as Naruto walked up to his seat.

"Iruka-sensei," Said the man to Iruka, " he is off but his moves weren't bad, and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a ninja, we could cut him a break."

I saw Naruto get excited.

"Sorry, but the other students made at least three effective replications, but Naruto could only create one and look at it. It's pitiful. I can't pass him." Iruka said.

I then saw Naruto get mad.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

Naruto POV

I was sitting on a swing that was in front of the academy looking at all the kids who graduated. Which was everyone but me. Hearing everyone say how proud they are of them passing the exam.

_I wish I had some one who cared about me. _I thought.

Then I heard these two ladies talking about me.

"There you see him?" "It's that boy. I heard he is the only one that failed." "Humph, well it serves him right." "Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja? I mean he's the boy who..." "Shh, we're not allowed to talk about that." I heard them say.

I then heard someone walk up to me. It was that other guy who helped Iruka-sensei pass the other kids.

"Walk with me Naruto." He said to me then started to walk away, I then followed him. We walked to this building's balcony and sat at the edge of it.

"Iruka-sensei is tough, but he's not against you." He said.

"Then why? Why only me?" I asked the guy.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents, no family." He said.

"But, this time I really wanted to graduate." I replied.

"Then I guess I have to tell you." He said.

"Huh?" I say to him.

"It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it." He said.

_A secret? _I thought.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Nothin to say... _

_Italics=thoughts._

* * *

Sakura POV

I was walking around the village looking for Naruto. I tried everywhere, the ramen place, his house. Every place I could think of! I then went through the center of the the town and heard the other sensei's talking.

"Lord Hokage, this is not just a prank, this is a serious crime."

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage, secrets only known to our village."

"If it falls into the wrong hands, they can destroy our entire way of life."

"Alright," The Hokage said, "Bring Naruto here at once!"

"Yes sir!" The sensei said before dashing off to find Naruto.

_Oh no! I better go find him! _I thought before I ran into the woods.

And I found him just in time too. When I got there sensei Iruka had just gotten there too.

"It's all over hehe," Iruka said.

"Hehehe," Was all Naruto said.

"Hm?" Iruka said looking confused.

"Got me already, not bad, you're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique. Listen Iruka-sensei, I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate, then everything will be okay. That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a from the scroll passes." Naruto said.

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei**(I don't know how to spell his name) **told me about it, Belive it! He told me where to find the scroll and this place." Naruto replied.

Just then a whole bunch of knives came out of the trees to my right.

"LOOK OUT!" Iruka said as he pushed Naruto out of the way.

It hit Iruka and he backed up to the side of the building, but only one knife hit him, in the left thigh.

"I see you found our little hideaway." Mizuki said on a branch to my right.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known." Iruka said.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now." Mizuki said to Naruto.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?"" Naruto asked looking at Mizuki and Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. " Don't let Mizuki get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in great danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power."

Naruto then looked very angry.

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said.

"Huh?"

"Stop lying Mizuki, Don't let him trick you Naruto." Iruka said.

"Hehe, oh I'll tell you who's really lying." Mizuki said.

"No Mizuki!" Yelled Iruka.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago." Mizuki said.

"What decree?" Asked Naruto.

"Everyone knows but you." Mizuki said.

_And me. _I thought.

"Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up." Mizuki said.

"What is this decree? Why does everyone know but me?" Naruto asked.

"DON'T TELL HIM, MIZUKI! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Yelled Iruka.

"The decree is no one can tell you that the nine tail fox is inside you."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village had taken over your body, you are the nine tail fox."

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive." Mizuki said.

"No no no no no." Naruto chanted.

"Naruto." Iruka said.

_Mizuki crossed the line! _I thought.

I saw Mizuki pull out a Windmill Shuriken and throw it at Naruto. Naruto started to scramble away from it.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka said. Next thing I knew instead of Naruto headless from the weapon Iruka had it in the exact center of his back.

I got angry, so I went over to the branch Mizuki was on and kicked him off of it before he realised I was there.

Then Iruka and Naruto were talking. I was so angry I didn't even here what they said until Iruka told Naruto to get out of there.

I went after Naruto secretly. I ran behind him for a few minutes then I heard Iruka-sensei behind us. I caught up to Naruto and pushed him behind a tree.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked me.

"Shhh." I said putting a finger to my lips.

Then I heard someone hitting the ground and heavy breathing.

"It can't be." Iruka said. "How did you know. How did you know that it was me and not Iruka, Naruto." Then Mizuki turned back into him self.

Then I heard 'Naruto' laughing. "Because I'm Iruka." 'Naruto' said before transforming back into him self.

"You're a fool." Mizuki said. "Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family."

I hopped onto a branch above Naruto to get a better look. I see Iruka-sensei sitting against a tree and Mizuki in front of him.

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting that scroll." Iruka said.

"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it?" Mizuki said, "Naruto is just like me."

_Hell no he's not! You are a physco maniac who wants more power! Naruto is nothing like you! _I screamed inside my head.

"How's that?" Iruka asked.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all of his rage into the and destroy everything." Mizuki explained.

"You're right." Iruka said.

_What!_

"So it's true. Iruka sensei never believed in me. he thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak." Naruto said to himself.

"Don't listen to him Naruto." I said. "You're not."

"That is how beasts are." Iruka said. "But that's not how Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. Works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki!"

_Hell yeah he is! _

"Huh. You really believe that. Iruka, I'm was going to save you for later but I change my mind." Mizuki said taking off his last Windmill Shuriken and spinning it. "You're finished!"

Then Naruto jumps out from behind the tree and runs into Mizuki before the weapon hits him.

"Not bad." Mizuki said. "For a little punk."

"I think you're the one who is a punk." I said jumping to the ground.

"Hn," Mizuki said. "little lone wolf finally comes out."

"What are you talking about?" Iruka said.

"Wow. Does anyone know anything here. If you haven't noticed Iruka. There are two beasts in front of me." Mizuki said.

I growled at him.

_Woah! Did I just growl?_

"If you ever touch my sensei again, I'll kill you!" Naruto said.

"Such big words." Mizuki said. "I can completely destroy you with my bare hands."

"Take your best shot." Naruto said. "Whatever you throw at me. I can bring it back one hundred time stronger!"

"Prove it!" Mizuki yelled. "Give me your worst Nine-tailed fox!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled then smoke covered him up.

I walked over beside Iruka so I didn't have to be in this fight. When the smoke cleared up I saw something unbelievable. There was at least 100 Naruto's around Mizuki. The Naruto's were yelling 'over here' and Mizuki looked confused. He fell onto his ass and all of the Naruto's attacked him. When all of the Naruto clones disappeared I saw Mizuki all beat up.

"Hehe." The real Naruto chuckled. "Sorry. I think I got a little carried away."

"Dude. That was awesome." I laughed walking up to Naruto giving him a pat on the back.

"You okay Iruka-sensi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Naruto. Come here a minute."

Naruto walked up to him and Iruka told him to close his eyes.

"Sensei. How much longer?" Naruto asked.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka said.

I smiled knowing Naruto was going to be excited about what Iruka gave him.

"Congratulations." Iruka said. "You graduate."

Naruto just stared at him with his mouth open.

"And to celebrate we are going out for ramen." Iruka said.

"Oh boy!" Naruto yelled then jumped on Iruka giving him a bear hug.

"Sakura come on." Naruto said as they were going to get ramen. "You can come too. Right Iruka-sensei?"

"Of course." Iruka said.

"I'm good." I said then started to jump away on tree branches back to my apartment.

I took a shower then changd into my pajamas. I layed in bed for almost an hour wondering what Mizuki meant about me being a beast.

* * *

_I hoped you guys liked it!_


End file.
